


Mishaps and Misunderstandings

by aexis1465



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Tragic backstory™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: Yuri grabs his keys as he leaves the house. He spends a few minutes sitting his car thinking of why JJ would cheat on him- and with his ex-girlfriend especially. His mind skims through everything that they’ve been through for the past three years and can’t think of anything he would have done wrong to drive JJ away. There were small fights every now and again, but nothing bad enough to constitute cheating.He can’t even think of JJ cheating. He isn’t the type of person that would cheat on their significant other. JJ has always treated Yuri like he was royalty, never once mistreating him in anyway. Cheating just doesn’t make sense.





	

“Yura, love, I’m home!” JJ yells as he kicks the door shut with his foot.

He sets the box of old books onto the couch to put away later. He just got home from getting the last of his stuff from Isabella. They broke up almost a year ago, but she found some of his stuff while cleaning out the attic. They ended up having lunch together after JJ put the box in his car, so what was meant to be twenty minute outing turned into an hour lunch. 

“Yuri? Where are you?” He wandered up the stairs to see if Yuri was in the shower, but he found him lying in bed. 

“Oh,” JJ said. “I’m sorry I took so long, I went out for lunch.” 

“I know,” Yuri said harshly. 

JJ took two steps to where Yuri was and tried moving his hair out of his face so he could ask Yuri what was wrong. It’s easy for Yuri to hide how he feels when his hair is covering his face, but JJ knows that making eye contact when Yuri talks is the easiest way to find out what he is actually thinking. 

“Don’t touch me.” He slapped JJ’s hand back. 

Yuri stands from the bed and tries to get past JJ, but is stopped when JJ uses his body to block Yuri’s path. He steps side to side trying to get around but JJ keeps blocking him. He finally has enough and roughly pushes JJ into the wall beside them before running out of the room. 

Yuri grabs his keys as he leaves the house. He spends a few minutes sitting his car thinking of why JJ would cheat on him- and with his ex-girlfriend especially. His mind skims through everything that they’ve been through for the past three years and can’t think of anything he would have done wrong to drive JJ away. There were small fights every now and again, but nothing bad enough to constitute cheating. 

He can’t even think of JJ cheating. He isn’t the type of person that would cheat on their significant other. JJ has always treated Yuri like he was royalty, never once mistreating him in anyway. Cheating just doesn’t make sense. 

He starts the short drive to Yuuri’s home. Yuuri might not be his favorite person, but he has always given good advice when it was needed. Whether it be for skating or for relationships, Yuuri has never given advice that didn’t work. 

Upon arriving to Yuuri’s house, Yuri didn’t bother knocking on the door. He invited himself in and called for Yuuri from the front door. He could hear something drop in the kitchen before Yuuri appeared in the living room. 

“You didn’t say you were coming over,” He said. 

“JJ cheated on me! Can you believe that?” 

“No because he isn’t. Where’d you hear that from?” 

“It was all over the internet! He was seen out with Isabella for almost and hour today.” Yuri’s voice grows louder until he realizes he is yelling which causes him to lower his voice slightly. 

“Yeah according to all the media outlets that continuously lie,” Yuuri laughs. “Did you check either of their instagrams? They bother posted something about having lunch together after he went to collect his stuff she found.” 

“What?” 

Yuuri nods and walks closer to Yuri while pulling up the picture to show him. It’s JJ with Isabella outside of her house. It’s captioned with something about how they both enjoyed their lunch and hanging out again, with a promise to do it again sometime. 

“Oh no,” Yuri gasps. “I like threw him against the wall! Yuuri, I have to go. Thank you!” 

He runs out of the house and back into his car to speed the rest of the way home. He couldn’t believe he would leave JJ there alone. 

~

JJ slid down the wall slowly as he heard the front door slam. He wasn’t pushed against the wall hard enough to bruise, but it was hard enough to remind him of when he was growing up. 

His mind flashes back to one of the many times he was in his room listening to his parents yell at each other outside of his bedroom door. They were debating who would beat him that night. His mother just found out she was pregnant with twins and didn’t want to abuse her current child incase she hurts the new babies. JJ was hoping his parents would never reach an end so he could spend the first night in months without a beating. 

It wouldn’t happen. His father stormed in the room punching and kicking at any part of JJ’s body that was covered by clothes. He landed one harsh blow to his arm, and JJ remembers thinking about how he would have to wear long sleeves in the middle of summer to hide the bruises. 

 

There was a period of time- just after the twins were born- that both of his parents lightened up on the beatings. They were too happy and preoccupied with the babies to worry about JJ. He was only twelve at the time, but he would sneak out and go to the library after school and on weekends. He enjoyed reading in the quiet space where he didn’t have to worry about people staring because they were too consumed in whatever book they were reading to look at him. 

When he was fourteen he decided to come out to his siblings. They were two, could barely talk, and he he felt the overwhelming need to tell someone, _anyone_. They didn’t say anything back and JJ started to confide in the twins. All was well until his mother overheard speaking with them one night. She beat JJ senseless for the first time in two years before dragging him out to the backyard. She locked him outside in the middle of winter and made him spend the entire night outside in the thin pajamas he wore. 

The next day he was moved to the basement so he couldn’t “infect” the other kids. For three days he was starved and left alone. At the end of the three days, his father dragged him out of the basement, dressed him in new clothes, and left him in front of a hospital. He understood what they were doing, they were going to leave him there so he would be entered into the foster system. 

JJ has yet to forget the nurse that saw him during a smoke break. She sighed and said, “not another one.” When she was finished with her cigarette, she brought him inside and straight to the social worker’s office. 

He stayed in the foster system until he aged out at 18. He had a job at a local restaurant and another at a library. He would work all day at the restaurant, collecting whatever money he could scrape up, and then at night he would work as a janitor at the library. The owner was a small, old lady that agreed to let JJ sleep there as long as he was awake by opening and cleaned up when he wasn’t at his other job. He wasn’t going to complain about having a home, no matter how unfortunate the circumstances are. 

After eight months of being more or less homeless, he started ice skating. It was a great outlet for him. He bought a cheap pair of skates and taught himself different things he learned through books at the library or the computers he had access to at night. 

Two months after that his current coach found him and told him he had more talent and potential than any of her current students. She offered him her guest room in exchange for becoming her student. He took the opportunity and found himself winning all sorts of competitions the next year. 

Now he is where he is now, at 23 years old, happy and much better off than he was. 

~

Yuri rushed up the stairs, skipping every other step. He could hear quiet whimpers from his bedroom and knew it was JJ crying. He can’t believe he pushed him when he knew what it could cause. 

JJ sat on the floor with his legs crossed and his elbows resting on his knees. Yuri sat down next to him silently and wrapped his arms around JJ. JJ leant into the touch and slowly stopped crying. 

“I’m so sorry,” Yuri said. “I will never do it again.” 

“Promise?” JJ hiccups. 

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take request all the time on my tumblr [@aexis145](aexis1465.tumblr.com)


End file.
